LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO S X J version 1
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: Seto x Joey¿Que pasaría si Seto muriera y se convirtiera en un fantasma? o.o vaya lios amorosos xD Joey tiene que confesarle sus sentimientos, pero el único que puede verlo es...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas importantísimas! O. O!**

**Ra... ya ando subiendo de nuevo el fic... Después de que me lo borraran cruelmente ¬-¬ Lo edité y le cambié algunos detallitos XD ya se parece más a mi estilo actual... me gustaría que lo leyeran de nuevo, y a los que no han tenido la desgracia de leerlo XD ... bienvenidos.**

**K. S.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece. ¿Es necesario decir eso? XD**

**LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO**

Por: Kaiba Shirou

CAPITULO 1:

¿SIENDO SINCERO CON LOS AMIGOS?

Ciudad de Domino.

Soleado, tranquilo... Sin monstruos queriéndoselos tragar...

Yami y Yugi se encontraban caminando por la calle.

-"¿Hacia donde vamos Yugi?"- Preguntó el sexy faraón cuidando de no tropezarse con tantas rocas en el camino.

-"Vamos a... la casa de Joey."- le contestó su contraparte algo nervioso.

-"¿Y para que quieres ir a la casa de Joey?

-"Lo que pasa es que hace unas horas, me hablo por teléfono y me dijo que me mostrará un nuevo truco de magia que acaba de aprender."- Dijo sonriendo con lo que parecía una mueca muy falsa.

-"Ah...Ya veo...¿Obligación de amigo... o algo más? XD"-

No hubo oportunidad de que Yuugi le contestara reclamando pues enseguida se pudo apreciar que Joey se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad y se paraba justo enfrente de Yugi.

-"Por favor Yugi¡ayúdame¡Un loco no deja de perseguirme!"- Gritó histérico el cachorro agitando los brazos y mirando a todos lados con una cara cómica de total desesperación .

-"¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste, Joey? ¬ ¬U"-

-"Ehhhhmmm... No hay tiempo para eso... ¡Corramos!"- Dijo mas con ganas de querer evadir el tema que escapar del supuesto tipo que lo perseguía xD

Joey tomó del brazo a Yugi y se pusieron a correr y a correr como locos, hasta que se lograron meter a una alcantarilla de por ahí cerca, mientras veían como el hombre se siguió de largo sin enterarse de donde se habían metido.

-"¿Ahora nos dirás lo que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre, Joey?"-

Preguntó Yuugi después de soltar un soplido y apartar un mechón de su cabello que se había desacomodado y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas en la nariz.

-"¡YO NO LE HICE NADA MALO! Lo que paso fue que..."-

FLASH BACK-----

Joey narrando

Hace unas horas, después de que te hable por teléfono, iba yo tranquilamente paseándome para despejar un poco mi mente. Sin darme cuenta, pase por enfrente de la mansión del insoportable de Kaiba...

INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASH BACK---

-"Pero Joey... la casa de Kaiba queda muuuuuy lejos de la tuya o.o... ¿O no?"- Preguntó con autentica curiosidad el mas bajo XD (que inocente puede llegar a ser)

-"Ssshh! No interrumpas, deja terminar ¬¬"-

-"Bueno --..."-

Yami sólo sonrió.

-"Como iba diciendo..."- Continuó el rubio.

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK-----

Sin darme cuenta, pase por enfrente de la mansión del insoportable de Kaiba. Y oh, sorpresa! El presumido ese, iba saliendo de ella, me volteó a ver y me dijo:

-"¿Que acaso el perro anda extraviado?"-

Y pues ya se imaginaran que me estaba muriendo de coraje. Lo agarre del cuello de la gabardina, me pareció extraño, por que ni siquiera se intentó zafar. Y cuando me di cuenta, entendí que la razón era simple. Kaiba empezó a gritar.

-"¡SEGURIDAD¡ESTE TIPO QUIERE ABUSAR DE MI!"-

-"¿QUE! NO... ¡NO ES CIERTO!"-

Y entonces comencé a correr mientras los tipos esos que trabajan para Kaiba me persiguieron hasta que me topé contigo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

-"¿Creen que se volvió loco?"- Preguntó el rubio.

Yami sonrió maléficamente.

-"Mas que tu no... además, todavía no nos dices que hacías caminando cerca de la mansión de Kaiba estando tan lejos de tu casa."-

-"Eeeeh... puedo explicarlo."-

-"Adelante Joey. Te escuchamos."- Dijo el más bajo.

-"Pues este...yo... ¡Quería ver a Mokuba¡Sip¡Eso! Quería verlo"-

-"¿Pero que no dijiste que habías salido a caminar para despejar tu mente?"- Preguntó el ojón.

-"Ja! Es obvio Yugi, no quería despejar su mente, ni tampoco ver a Mokuba. Yo imagino que quería ver a otra personita..."-

-"¿QUÉ! NO ES CIERTO! YO NO QUERÍA VER A KAIBA!"-

-"Joey... nadie mencionó a Kaiba"- con ese comentario Yuugi atrapaba completamente a su amigo .

-"Je,je... Caíste."- Sonrió Yami.

-"..."-

-"Sip, por algo soy el rey de los juegos... AJAJAJA XD"-

Yugi y Joey: ¬o¬

-"Esta bien... esta bien. Lo admito. ¡QUERIA VERLOOOO! LO NECESITABA¡QUERÍA SENTIR SU PRESENCIA! QUERIA ESCUCHAR SU VOZ AUNQUE SOLO HABLARA PARA INSULTARME¡MALDITA SEA¡LO AMO¡LO DESEO! LO..."-

-"¡JOEY! o.ó Esta bien, pero no tienes por que gritar. Ya todos nos voltearon a ver raro."- Dijo algo avergonzado a Yuugi mientras observaba a una señora que los observaba mientras sacaba un celular para llamar a la policía XD

-"¿Y lo amas aunque te haya acusado de violador?"-

-"¡YAMI! ¬¬U"- Le reprochó Yuugi ante su comentario.

-" Perdón. No pude resistirme xD"-

-" Y... Joey¿Entonces Kaiba no sabe lo que sientes verdad?"- Dijo Yuugi aun observando algo asustado a su alrededor para ver si no llegaban las patrullas xD

-"No... ¿Te imaginas lo que diría si se entera de mis sentimientos?"-

-"Si quieres yo se lo digo por ti."- contestó sonriendo Yami.

-"¡YAMIIIIIIII!"- Reprochó por segunda vez el ojón xD

-"Yo solo quería ayudar. Es mejor que Kaiba lo sepa cuanto antes. Te lo digo por experiencia."-

-"Si fuera tan fácil..."- Soltó en un suspiro el rubio.

-"Que tal si se lo dices mientras le das un beso apasionado? XD"- Por los comentarios, parecía que Yami era el único que se divertía con todo el asunto.

Yugi y Joey: ¬¬U

-"Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie cuando estoy cerca de él, y tu quieres que le de un beso ... Lo peor es que... ni siquiera le agrado un poco..."-

-"Pues yo no pienso eso. Creo que tu le caes bien."-

-"Oooh siii claro... Demuestra que yo le agrado todos los días cuando me insulta y me empuja "discretamente". ¿Por que crees eso Yami?"-

-"AAAAH! Yami! Ya es bien tarde! El abuelo se enojara si se da cuenta que estamos afuera a esta hora!"-

-"Vaya... es cierto. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que nos encontramos con Joey."-

-"EY ESPEREN! No me vas a decir por que crees que le agrado a Kaiba, Yami?"-

-"Hum... te esperamos mañana en la casa de mi hikari. Y te diré por que."-

-"De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!"-

Después de despedirse, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas. Tal parecía que mañana sería un día interesante.

EN LA CASA DE YUGI

Yugi y su contraparte estaban arreglando todo para por fin dormirse. Vaya que si estaban cansados con tanto ajetreo. Desde hace una semana que Yugi y Yami eran pareja y les había dado por costumbre dormir juntos... cosa que misteriosamente a Solomón no le pareció de otro mundo.

Yugi se acostó y enseguida Yami. Éste último lo rodeo con un brazo y con el otro empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Yugi solo tenía los ojos cerrados. De pronto, los abrió y se soltó del abrazó de Yami para incorporarse, quedando sentado en la cama. Enseguida, Yami hizo lo mismo.

-"¿Sucede algo Yuugi?"-

-"mmm..."-

-"Ven... recuesta tu cabeza sobre mis piernas."-

Yugi hizo lo que su Yami le pidió. Su contraparte empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, jugando con sus cabellos.

-"¿Me dirás que Joey te preocupa?"-

-"Bueno... ¿Tu crees que Joey se anime a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaiba?"-

-"Tranquilo... No creo que debas preocuparte. Ya sabes como es Joey, seguro lo logra."-

-"Espero que así sea..."-

-"¿Eso no es todo lo que te incomoda verdad?"-

-"Nunca te puedo ocultar nada, Yami"-

-"¿Y bien...?"-

-"Pues... tu le dijiste a Joey, que era mejor que le confesara cuanto antes a Kaiba sus sentimientos, y según tu, lo decías por experiencia..."-

-"Es mi imaginación o... es que acaso estas celoso, Yugi?"-

-"¿Q-QUÉ¿YO? Pues..."-

Yami sonrió divertido ante el comportamiento que estaba presentando su Yugi.

-"No tienes por que preocuparte. Yugi... tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida y el único que ocupa mi corazón en estos momentos y es lo que importa. El ahora."-

-"Si... tienes razón. Creo que a veces suelo ser muy inmaduro."-

-"Y así me gustas..."-

Yugi se puso de todos los tonos de rojo existentes, aún no estaba acostumbrado a que su contraparte le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Yami empezó a mover sus manos, de la cabeza, hacia el pecho de su hikari por entre la playera, acariciando suave y lentamente por donde sus manos pasaban.

Yugi empezó a respirar cada vez mas pesado, gimiendo casi inaudiblemente. Yami no tardo en deshacerse de la playera de su aibou... y éste estaba disfrutando bastante lo que su oscuridad le estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Yami no pudo esperar mas, bajo una de sus manos hacia las piernas de Yugi y le desabrocho el pantalón. Estaba a punto de llegar a su entrepierna cuando Yugi lo detuvo.

-"E-espera... es mejor... que d-durmamos... Ya es muy noche y...estoy bastante cansado..."-

El menor hacia un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por hablar lo mas normalmente posible, y es que la verdad estaba realmente excitado. Su Yami si que era bueno en eso. Su oscuridad solo sonrió.

-"Esta bien Yugi... pero mañana no te me escapas."-

Yugi asintió completamente sonrojado por la mirada de su acompañante: era de esas que te comen. Completamente lujuriosas y que transmiten inmenso deseo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA MANSIÓN DE KAIBA

-"Seto"-

-"..."-

-"Seto... despierta..."-

-"..."-

-"SETO!..."-

-"..."-

-"¡SETO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA COMPAÑÍA SE INCENDIA!"-

-"¿QUE!- Kaiba levanto la cabeza en medio segundo"-

-" --U Era la única forma de hacerte reaccionar y... – Mokuba hizo una pausa al darse cuenta del estado de su hermano- fu... fu... fu... bwajajajajaja! xD!"-

-"¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"jaja si Seto ... lo que pasa es que... Por si no lo notaste hermano... estabas dormido sobre el plato ..."-

-"...¿Y?"-

-"... Es que...hermano... ¡tienes toda la cara embarrada de comida!"-

-"..."-

-"... No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a trabajar, Seto. Se nota que no has dormido nada en días."-

-"Bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso Mokuba."

-"¡Pero hermano, por favor!...- el hermano menor del CEO tenía cara de chivo a medio morir. "

-"Mokuba...No discutamos mas sobre el asunto. Se me hace tarde para ir a Kaiba Corp.- Seto se levantó de su silla mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta."-

-"Bueno Seto... solo cuídate."-

-"Siempre lo hago."-

Mokuba solo se quedo viendo a su hermano mientras salía de la mansión con su típico paso calmado. Era raro cuando caminaba a toda prisa o alterado...mas bien nunca lo hacia, eso según el CEO, no iba con su personalidad. El pequeño solo suspiró.

-"Espero que esté bien..."-

Seto se subió en su limosina y esta empezó a andar a toda velocidad, mas sin embargo sucedió lo peor que podía haberle sucedido en esos momentos. A la limosina se le acabo la gasolina.

El CEO empezó a recitar todo el "refinado" vocabulario que tenía hasta que se dio cuenta que solo se habían parado a poco distancia de la corporación. Salió de la limosina y caminó lo que restaba del camino.

Un cruce de calle se presentó. ¿Hace cuanto el CEO no cruzaba una calle? Digo, siempre iba a todos lados en su helicóptero o en la limosina o en carro, es decir, rara vez caminaba. Se detuvo. Esperó paciente la oportunidad de cruzar. Hasta que por fin pudo, iba tan dormido que al cruzarla no se fijó y un carro descontrolado casi se lo lleva de corbata.

Seto - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! OO

Carro tratando de esquivar a Seto - (Estrellándose) PUUUUUUM!

(Gente del carro ) - xx

Seto de nuevo– -...-

Cuando Kaiba se recuperó del mini-susto, (ajá -.-) y terminó de por fin cruzar la calle, pensó que ya nada malo podría pasarle y...oh! que equivocado estaba. Pasó por un lado de una como casa de huéspedes y sintió que algo cayó detrás de él. / _Otra representación medio dramatizada_/

Personas de la casa de huéspedes del segundo piso- ¡CUIDADO!

Seto- Nani?

Piano- (Cayendo ruidosamente detrás de él) paaaaf!

Seto otra vez - u- ú...

El neko ignoró de nuevo lo sucedido y continuó caminando. Ya solo faltaba media cuadra para llegar.

-"¿Qué¿Ya no me va a pasar nada...?"- En cuanto el CEO terminó de decir esto un ladrón se paro enfrente de el.

ladrón sin experiencia- (Apuntando con una pistola) Dame todo tu dinero niño!

Seto- ¬-¬

Ladrón- jejeje... nO n

Niño con bicicleta descontrolada- (arrollando al ladrón) WAAAAAAA!

Ladrón- Xo X

Niño de la bici- .

Seto- ¬¬U Mejor me apresuro...--

Por fin pudo llegar a la mentada Kaiba Corp. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le acababa de pasar y recordó una película de las pocas que había visto con Mokuba. Según la película, a un tipo le pasaron una serie de cosas malas, siempre estuvo al borde de la muerte y según eso "anunciaba que pronto llegaría su fin."

- ah...Tonterías...- Susurraba Seto mientras entraba por la puerta de entrada obvio

" Buenos días" escuchaba que le decía cada empleado de la corporación por donde pasaba. A Kaiba eso le molestaba tanto como si tuviera un panal de abejas en el trasero, así que solo los ignoraba.

Por fin llego a su bendita oficina. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró casi arrastrando lo pies como no queriendo entrar nunca. Se sentó en su comodísima silla de esas que cuando te sientas hasta te medio hundes (XD) y encendió su laptop.

No dejaba de pensar, si tal vez su destino, era igual que el del muchacho de la película. En medio del sonido de las teclas alcanzó a escuchar un ruido que no iba con el sonido. Paso la mirada por toda la oficina y entonces lo vio. Vio a una persona al lado de él, sujetando una pistola.

El CEO no tuvo oportunidad de siquiera reaccionar. Ya le habían disparado. Observó todo como en cámara lenta: el asesino apretando el gatillo, la bala saliendo muy lentamente, por ultimo vio como ésta atravesaba su pecho y luego que todo se repetía dos veces mas.

Entonces lo único que vino a su genial mentecita no, no vio toda su vida como una película, eso esta muy choteado -- fue la imagen de alguien que no le caía del todo bien. Genial! su ultima visión antes de morir fue de alguien que odiaba!. Entonces Kaiba dio un grito ahogado, cerro los ojos y perdió la conciencia...

Después de una hora Kaiba se levantó y empezó a tallarse los ojos. El asesino al parecer ya se había marchado. Lo que vio en ese momento le heló la sangre. A un lado de él se encontraba su cuerpo al parecer sin vida.

-"¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!"-

CONTINUARA- QUE QUIERE DECIR... HABRÁ OTRO CAPITULO! XD


	2. DESEO

**Y sigo... XD ;O; algún día terminaré de subirlo todo nOn solo lamento haber borrado todas mis conversaciones con Seto al principio de cada capítulo u. u Un minuto de silencio en su honor XD...**

**YA! AL FIC XD**

**LO DIVERTIDO DE NO ESTAR VIVO**

Por: Kaiba Shirou

CAPITULO 2:

**DESEO**

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!

Los empleados que estaban cerca de la oficina de Seto pegaron un salto y acto seguido entraron rápidamente al escuchar los gritos. Cuando ya estaban adentro, lo único que pudieron ver fue el cuerpo de Kaiba tirado, cubierto de sangre. Obvio, no podían ver el fantasma de Seto. Se quedaron mudos. No tenían idea de lo que había pasado. Solo alguien tomó un teléfono y llamó a la funeraria para que se encargaran de todo lo necesario. Solo faltaba avisarle la mala noticia a su hermano menor... el problema era¿Quién lo haría?

-" Avísale tu."-

-"¿Y por que yo?"-

-"Por que yo soy demasiado lindo como para dar malas noticias"-

-" ¬...¬ Seh... lo que digas..."-

( FE DE ERRATAS o.O

¿Y por que no avisarle a la policía?... Bueno, pues no se les antojaba notificarles XD...

¿Y por qué los empleadorsuchos esos escucharon los gritos del CEO... y no el disparo? Pues esa fue una...una... ley de la física que se me escapó al escribir el fic o-o Pueden reírse de mi si quieren XD Aunque podría inventar que los sonidos de esa habitación nadie podía escucharlos (por aquello de las paredes gruesas de no sé que material XD que tanto usan en las películas) y así insinuar que los gritos de Seto fueron como para derribar una montaña...

Ahem... Olvídenlo XD De vuelta al fic)

EN LA MANSIÓN DEL EX-VIVO 9:30 A. M.

"_¡Sólo tu puedes salvarnos...!"_

"_Princisea Roze...¡ Mogueta¡Tienes que evolucionar!"_

Mokuba rodó los ojos. Ya sentía que ese anime había disminuido su coeficiente intelectual, así que apagó la tele cansado de estar cambiando los canales sin encontrar algo decente. Se paró para ir a prepararse algo de comer y matar el tiempo cuando el teléfono sonó.

RIIIIING...RIIIIING...RIIIIING

El pequeño se acerco algo hastiado al buró de a un lado de su cama donde se encontraba el aparato color blanco. Tomó la bocina mientras se tallaba el ojo izquierdo y contestó.

-"¿Bueno?"-

-"¿Mokuba?"-

-" Si...¡Ah¡Ya se¿Eres tu Yamato?"- Formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-" Que bien que me recuerdas."-

-"¿Y por que llamas¿Le sucedió algo a mi hermano?"-

-" Si..."-

---MEDIO MINUTO INCOMODO DE SILENCIO---

-" ¡Vamos, habla ya¿Que le sucedió?"-

-" Lamento ser yo el que te diga esto pero...Mokuba... tu... tu hermano...bueno... el se..."-

-" ¡El se que!"-

-" Se petateo, se puso la pijama de madera, colgó los tenis, expiró, caduco, se ganó un lugar tres metros bajo tierra, fue a dar a las pingüicas..."-

-"o.O ¿Perdón?"-

-" Me refiero a que...tu hermano... acaba de... de morir."-

Mokuba tardó en procesar la información. No es que fuera estúpido... sino que ¡NO LO PODÍA CREER! Hace tan sólo unos momentos lo había visto. Estaba bien. ¿Como podía ser que el destino fuera tan cruel y le arrebatara así como así a su HERMANO? Todo eso tenía que tratarse de una broma... ¿Verdad?

-" Yamato... no es divertido hacer bromas de ese tipo..."-

Mokuba no quería entender, no quería resignarse a creer eso... No... no lo haría.

-"..."-

Mokuba no quiso saber detalles, soltó el teléfono y se aventó a la cama. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas una almohada y entonces... comenzó a llorar. Llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Nada podía describir el sentimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento. ¡Había perdido lo mas valioso de toda su vida en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Por Dios! Había perdido a su hermano ¿Ahora que sería de él? Se quedó completamente sólo..Solo...solo ... Aun tenía a sus amigos. Rápidamente pensó en avisarle a Yugi y los demás, pero todavía no. Primero trataría de calmarse un poco. Tal vez si dormía...

AL MISMO TIEMPO:

CASA DE YUGI- 9:30 DE LA MAÑANA

-" Yugi..."- Dijo moviéndolo ligeramente de un lado a otro.

-"mmm..."

-"Vamos, despierta. Ya pasan de las nueve y recuerda que hoy vendrá Joey."-

Yugi se levantó de la cama de un salto al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde.

-"¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo."-

-" Y también... recuerda que dejamos algo pendiente."-Yami esbozó una sonrisa inocente dedicada a Yuugi.

-"S-si..."- Dijo mientras lo cubría un sonrojo intenso, recordando lo pasado la noche anterior.

Yugi se dirigió caminando lentamente y con la vista fija en el piso, hacia el baño. Antes de que pudiera entrar se topo con algo. Era Yami que le había impedido el paso.

-" ¿A donde crees que vas...?"-

-" ¿Pues que no es obvio? Me voy a bañar."-

-" Por que no mejor primero me cumples mi capricho?"- Yami le lanzó una de esas miradas sexy-seductoras a Yugi, este último solo se dedicaba a medio babear ( y quien no con ese cuerazo? XD) Pero pronto salió de su atontamiento al recordar algo.

-"P-pero... Joey va a venir y..."- Yugi fue interrumpido bruscamente por Yami quien le había plantado un beso corto en los labios para callarlo.

-" No creo que Joey venga temprano... con lo flojo que es, podemos HACERLO hasta 3 veces..."- Yami rió de si mismo por su comentario.

-" No...si... no... es que...Joey... digo... bueno..."-

-" Vamos Yugi. Lo has estado evitando durante una semana. Quiero saber que pasa"-

Era cierto. Desde que son eeehmmm... pareja, Yami le ha estado insistiendo a Yugi para que hicieran sus porquerías, pero el enano por alguna razón, se negaba rotundamente. ¿No era lo suficientemente atractivo para caer rendido a sus pies? Algo así le estaba preocupando al ex-faraón.

-" ¿En serio quieres saber por que me niego...?"- Dijo suspirando y dejándose caer sentado en la cama.

-" Sip"- Contestó el oscuro sentándose al lado de Yuugi.

-" ¿En serio, en serio?"- Miró al techo recargando sus dos brazos sobre la cama.

-" ¬¬ sip... tengo muchísimas ganas de saber."- Contestó por segunda vez Yami, algo desesperado.

-" Ah... entonces no te digo"- Volteó a verlo y le sonrió angelicalmente.

-" ¡Agh! Si no me dices que diablos te pasa... ¡Yo...! "- Ya se estaba jalando el cabello de la desesperación.

-"... Esta bien, pero ya no sigas que te vas a quedar calvo...¿Te imaginas? Tendrías que pintarte rayas rojas y doradas en tu cabeza pelona en lugar de en el cabello..."-

-"¡Cof! ¬¬..."-

-"Pero entonces ahorraríamos en spray para el cabello..."-

-"Yuugi... ¬¬U"-

-"Y también tendríamos qu-"-

-" ¡Bueno pues! Dilo ya!"-

-" Es que..."-

-" DILO!"-

-" ¡YA PUES¡LA MALDITA RAZON POR LA QUE NO QUIERO REVOLCARME CONTIGO ES QUE TENGO MIEDOOOOO!"- Yugi cerró los ojos mientras gritaba. Eso definitivamente le había dado impulso al grito. Yami abrió los ojos aun más y ladeó la cabeza con la boca echa un punto.

-" ¿Pero por que miedo? Ni que te fuera a comer."-

- " Ya se que no eres un jodido caníbal. A lo que me refiero es a que pues... será mi primera vez y yo... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. No se..."- Junto los dedos índice y los movía nervioso mirándolos como si fueran muy interesantes.

-" Ah..."-

-" ¿Que "ah" es lo único que vas a decir?"- Dijo Yuugi dejando de mirar sus dedos para observar completamente a su contraparte.

Yami se volteo, dándole la espalda.

-" Ya entiendo... la razón no es esa... tu en realidad no me amas...¿Verdad?"-

-" Yami, no..."-

-"Se te hace tonto entregar tu cuerpo a alguien con el que no estarás el resto de tu vida... a quien sabes que no sientes nada por él..."-

-" Yami... yo no quería..."-

Yami todavía estaba de espaldas a Yugi y no se aguantaba la risa. Al muy bastardo le encantaba eso de la psicología inversa. Trató de controlarse lo mas posible para no carcajearse y continuó.

–" Pero sabes Yugi... yo enserio quiero hacerte mío... te deseo..."-

-"Perdóname Yami... No te enfades...yo.."-

¡Yami no podía creerlo¡Yugi estaba cayendo! XD

-" No. Esta bien Yugi... Yo entiendo perfectamente."- Gracias a Ra, Yami había visto una de esas telenovelas baratas y choteadas, y precisamente de ahí estaba sacando todas sus frases.

-"Yami... no pienses eso por favor... yo te amo y..."- Yugi decía esto con la mirada fija de nuevo en el suelo. Entonces apretó sus puños y se aventó hacia Yami. Como consecuencia, cayeron al piso y antes de que Yami pudiera reaccionar ante lo sucedido, Yugi lo empezó a besar como si de ello dependiera su vida. Casi, casi se podría decir que Yugi se estaba convirtiendo en un caníbal ya que daba la impresión de que se estaba devorando a su oscuridad. Yami había conseguido lo que deseaba, solo sonrió en sus adentros festejando que tenía la victoria. Pronto se separaron. –" Al diablo! Olvida lo que dije con respecto al miedo. Yo también te deseo..."-

Yami reinició el beso muy feliz de que su plan resultara... pero entonces... se escucho un horrible sonido y ambos se vieron obligados a separarse¿o debería decir "despegarse"?.

DIIIIIIIING DOOOONG

-" AGH! Olvide que debía arreglar el timbre de la puerta"- Dijo Un Yugi muy molesto.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

KAIBA CORP. 9:30 DE LA MAÑANA --

El CEO había estado observando todo. Como los tipos de la funeraria se habían llevado su cuerpo y como le habían dicho a su hermano lo de su muerte. Aun no podía creerse el mismo que fuera un fantasma... un fantasma... Seto empezó a pensar en voz alta.

-" Bien... soy un fantasma. Ahora que diantres se supone que debo hacer! Conseguir empleo en una casa de espantos? ¬¬... Me pregunto si..."- Kaiba agarro viada y empezó a correr hacía la pared...

TTRRRUUUUCK!

-" Eso fue muy...muy estilo Wheeler. Al menos ya se que no puedo atravesar paredes..."- Decía Seto mientras se sobaba la cabeza. –" Estilo Wheeler... Ja!"- A Seto se le inundó la mente con una idea...

C**ONTINUARA! XD**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**A Seto le disminuyó el IQ al convertirse en fantasma AJAJAJA XD...**

**AJAJAJA MOGUETA... Creo que lo saqué de fruits basket XD y era Mogeta .-. ya no me acuerdo XD**

**O.O XDDDD A ver cuando tengo chance de subir el próximo capítulo XD**

**ETTO... LOS REVIEWS SE LOS CONTESTO DESCUES o.o solo les digo que me dio mucha alegría que no se olvidaran de mi XD y a los nuevos... o-o no saben en que se andan metiendo XDDDDDDD**

**K. S.**


End file.
